Fun Time Random Crap
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: So this is just a series where our heroes and other character do some random retarded crap all this is focused on comedy if you don't like it well then too bad I own none of the characters I only own the OCs please enjoy


Fun Time Random Crap!

This is just a series of random and funny events this was based around COMEDY so please don't hate I only want to make you all laugh also I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, Kampfer, Pokémon, or anything else like that I only own the OCs please enjoy

CJ & Pinkie be gansta

CJ: my crew be riding hard! (Hops on a pink tricycle as Pinkie Pie jumps on his shoulder)

Pinkie Pie (MLP): WOOO! Gansta!

The fall

Mikoto (Kampfer): AAHH! (Hangs from the roof of the Heroes Mansion) help me please!

Junior: *gasp* oh no! (Runs toward Mikoto)

Mikoto: (lets go) AAAAHH!

Junior: NNOOOO!

Mikoto: JUNIOR! Thank you so much for-

Junior: move bitch! (Jump kicks Mikoto into a wall)

Mikoto: AGH!... Ow…

Junior: *pant* *pant* *pant* AW DAMMIT!

Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog): (eats the last peiece of bacon) *chomp* *chomp*… *swallow*… Sorry did you want some?

Junior: FFFFFUUUUUU-

Don't f*ck with DJ's cheese

Reiner (SNK): you want this cheese back?

DJ (Disney Junior): yes! I want my cheese back!

Reiner: well you can't have it

DJ: waaaah! I want it back! I want it baaack!

Reiner: you're a stupid little baby

DJ: I'm not stupid!

Reiner: yes you are

DJ: I'm not stupid!

Reiner: yes you are! Hahaha

DJ: I'm NOT STUPID! RAAAAAAAHHH! (Pulls out a rocket launcher) ROCKET LAUNCHER!

Reiner: holy shi-

SJ the stunt man

SJ: I'm gonna be the best stunt man ever! Here we go! (Jumps off a tall building) yyeeeaaahh! To the Squirtle-mobile! Wait I don't have a squirtle-mobile! Holy shi-

Sora the Meow Wow?

Sora (KH): hey! Hey Eren!

Eren (SNK): what do you want Sora?!

Sora: I look like a Meow Wow

Eren: *groan*

Sora: hey! Hey Eren! Sometime I like to roll around on the grass and pretend I'm a Meow Wow!

Eren: TRYING TO KILL TITANS SORA!

Wassup!?

Junior: …

*phone rings*

Junior: (answers) hello?

Jack: WAASSSUUP!

Junior: WAAZZUUPP!

Sonic: yo! What's with the yelling!?

Junior: yo Sonic! Pick up the phone!

Sonic: (picks up a phone) hello?

Jack: WAAZZZUUUPP!

Sonic: WASSSUUPPP!

Junior: WASSSSSUUUPP! Yo Natsuru! Pick up the phone!

Natsuru (Kampfer): … I… I don't even know what's going on

Amy Rose and the killer

Amy (STH): (runs for her life) *pant* *pant* *pant*

Shizuku (Kampfer): (walks at a slow pace holding her knives)

Amy: (trips over nothing) AAHH!

Shizuku: (walks to Amy)… You do realize you tripped over literally nothing right?

Amy: uumm…

Sora: cut! Take five people!

Sonic: worst horror movie ever!

Bouncer! Listen!

CJ: hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Li-

Bouncer: ggrrr… SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!

Introducing Sasha to food: Pizza

Sasha: (hums while walking and smiling) la, la, la, la (walks past a pizza then looks at it) hmm? (Walks to the pizza)… (Gets on knees and peeks at the pizza)… (Pokes pizza then quickly hides away in the cutest way)… (Peeks head back out) *sniff* *sniff*… (Licks pizza) *gasp* (grabs pizza and nibbles on it) *nom* *nom* *nom* (finishes eating the pizza) yummy!

JTHW: … That was THE cutest thing I have ever seen in my life! (Looks to the readers) and that's why she's my favorite Shingeki no Kyojin character

Eren: I thought I was the favorite…

JTHW: shut up Eren!

Eren: D:

The mess

Eren: Junior! Look was you did! You got mud all over the floor! Levi we'll kill us!

Junior: gee sorry but at least he's not-

Levi: (crashes through the wall) WHO MADE THIS MESS!?

Eren: ah! Uumm…

Junior: eerrr…

Levi: YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!

Eren & Junior: (runs away) AAAAAHH!

Levi: GET BACK HERE! (Runs after them)

PJ's rant

Clemont (Pokemon X & Y series): heh the future is now thanks to-

PJ: SHUUUUUT UUUUPPP!

Clemont: … What-

PJ: NO! NO! Shut the f*ck up! SHUT UP! Stop saying that every time you make a stupid machine! I'm sick of it!

Clemont: gee I'm sorry

PJ: and you always point out the most obvious things! It's annoying! Stop doing that!

Clemont: … But I-

PJ: SILENCE BROCK RIP OFF!

Ash (Pokémon): … Wow

The mess part 2

Eren & Junior: AAAAAHH!

Levi: GET OVER HERE!

Sora: (hums while walking)

Junior: SORA!

Sora: huh?

Junior: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Sora: why would I run? I didn't do anything to Levi

Levi: SORA! I'LL KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN THAT STUPID CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

Sora: oh no… (Runs away) AAAAAAHHHH!

Levi: QUIT RUNNING YOU COWARDS!

Mikasa: … Um should we do something?

Riku: nah they'll be fine

AJ: this is all for comedy Mikasa, it's all for comedy

Titan on the loose

Shizuku: … Why is it so quiet?

Hanji: (runs by) RUN! TITAN ON THE LOOSE!

Shizuku: titan? (Looks and sees a titan chasing after Hanji) AAHH! (Runs away) where did that thing come from!?

Hanji: I don't know!

CJ: BOOOOOOMB! (Runs at the titan carrying a bomb)

Shizuku & Hanji: NO CJ WAIT!

Titan: oh sh*t…

Hanji: wait did that titan just-

WHAT THE FU- BOOOOOOOOOM!

Sonic's go too fast

Sonic: (runs as super speed) HAHA! (Stops) whew!

Bouncer: *ahem*

Sonic: … What?

Bouncer: (points at the destroyed mansion)

Sonic: … Um

Junior (off screen): WHAT HAPPENED TO MY F*CKING CAR!?

Sonic: … Whoops

Erwin's fat?

Erwin: and that's why you should NEVER go near another titan without protection

CJ: … I thought fat people were supposed to be jolly?

Erwin: what? I'm not fat! I just have big muscles!

CJ: alright fine you have fat muscles

Erwin: I'm not fa-

Eren, Junior, & Sora: (runs past Erwin) RUN!

Levi: (runs after the three idiots) I'LL END YOU!

Don't f*ck with Sasha's potatoes

Sasha: la, la, la, la, la- what!? (Sees an empty plate)…. Gggrrr… GGRRR… GGGRRRAAAAAHHH! (Eyes tunr blood red) RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Connie: (walks in) hey Sasha what are you- OH MY GOD!

Sasha: (talks in a demon like voice) WHO ATE MY POTATOES!?

Connie: I-I don't know! I swear!

Sasha: WHERE ARE THEY!?

Connie: Sasha! Calm down!

Tom: mwahaha! It was I! Tom! I have stolen your precious potaoes! And there's nothing you can-

Sasha: (graps into Tom' neck and stares him dead in the eyes)

Tom: … (Turns pale white) h-here you go (give Sasha her potatoes)

Sasha: (smiles) YAY! (Drops Tom and eats away) *nom* *nom* *nom*

Connie: … So um can I have a-

Sasha: ggrr…

Connie: I just want one-

Sasha: GGRRRR!

Connie: ok never mind

Team Rocket's Lazy?

Ash: you'll never get Pikachu Team Rocket!

Jessie: ha! That's what you think now that we have the Soulless Captain on our side

Captain: we'll devour your souls and then finally-

Meowth: nab Pikachu

Captain: MWAHAHA- wait what?

James: what?

Captain: is this what this is all about stealing one Pikachu

Jessie: well yeah

Captain: … You woke me up and six in the morning to steal a ten your old boy's Pikachu?

James: well of course

Captain: … Are you f*cking kidding me?! You're wasting your precious time stealing ONE LITTLE PIKACHU!? You do realize there are like literally HUNDREDS of Pikachu in the world and you plan to steal one?

Meowth: yes but this Pikachu is strong

Captain: yeah! It's called training! He trains his Pikachu to become stronger! You can do the same thing! Just catch your Pikachu train up that one to become strong! And better yet you can actually EVOVLE it so you can get it to become even stronger! But no-ho-hooooo let's just keep going after ONE Pikachu we can never steal!

Jessie: but… It's evil right?

Captain: no! It's not evil! That's just being a bully! And considering you follow around a ten year old child that also makes you a pedophile!

James: but-

Captain: NO! F*ck you! I'm leaving! (Walks away) ridiculous…

Meowth: … So-

Ash: PIKACHU USE THUNDER BOLT!

Pikachu: PIIIIKAAACHHHUUUUU! (Uses Thunder Bolt on Team Rocket)

Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIIIN!

The mess part 3

Sora: *pant* *pant* I think we lost him

Eren: yeah *pant* but he'll find us soon what do we do?

Sora: … I know!

So they tie Junior to a tree

Junior: … Why am I the bate?!

Eren: because Levi hates you the most

Junior: let me loose!

Sora: don't worry as soon as Levi comes by we'll trap him with a net

Junior: I'm scared!

Sora: hide! (Hides behind a bush)

Eren: (splashes mud on Junior)

Junior: what are you doing?

Eren: well since Levi hates you and messes I'd figure that- (Gets pulled away) AH!

Junior: … Eren? Buddy? (Looks ahead of him and sees Levi in the distance) oh god no…

Levi: (runs at Junior at a fast pace)

Junior: AAAAHH! (Tries to untie himself) the knot's too tight!

Levi: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Junior: AAAHH! (Finally unties himself and runs away like a bitch)

Levi: come back here!

Sora: wait! What about the net!?

Junior (off screen): what about my ass!?

Sora: … Huh

The End

JTHW: well everyone I hope you enjoyed the Fun Time Random Crap :D if you review then I'll do even more and make then extra longer (if I feel like it) so thank you and-

Junior: (runs past JTHW) AAAAHHHH!

Levi: GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!

JTHW: oh god dammit

CJ: (falls from the sky) BOOOOOOOOOMB!

JTHW: oh shi-

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

End :P


End file.
